Fervor de Buenos Aires
|lengua = Español |libros = |tema = |género = Poesía |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1923 |formato = |páginas = |tamano_peso = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Fervor de Buenos Aires es el primer libro de poesía del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, publicado en 1923 por la Imprenta Serrantes.Borges, Ficcionario 425“La tapa llevaba una ilustración de Norah Borges. Se trata de una edición del autor, con una tirada estimada en 300 ejemplares. Las páginas no llevaban numeración.”Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 85 Junto con Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín forma una trilogía poética. “En los tres libros se concreta una misma atmósfera que los unirá férreamente.”Barnatán, Jorge Luis Borges 67 Hay una marcada unidad del sentimiento y de la forma poética en estos tres volúmenes de poesía de Jorge Luis Borges. Dicha unidad se establece mediante la trazada geografía poética de Buenos Aires, en el que las calles, plazas y casas de la ciudad se refunden para dibujar una tenue silueta sugerente del Buenos Aires a inicios del siglo XX."There is a marked unity of sentiment and of poetic form throughout the three volumes of Jorge Luis Borges' poetry: Fervor de Buenos Aires (1923), Luna de enfrente (1925), and Cuaderno San Martín (1929). In these three volumes, he lends unity to his work by a poetic geography of Buenos Aires, in which the streets, squares, and houses of the city are recast to draw a dim outline suggestive of the city in the late nineteenth century." McKegney, "Buenos Aires" 162 De los poemas publicados en España entre 1919-1922 en las revistas ultraístas Grecia, Ultra, Tableros y el periódico Baleares, Borges rescata dos que incluye en Fervor de Buenos Aires: "Sala vacía," publicado en Ultra, núm. 24, en 1922, que modifica parcialmente en la edición de Fervor de Buenos Aires de 1923 y sucesivamente introduce cambios hasta la versión definitiva de Obra Poética de 1969. Y "Aldea", primero publicado en 1921Meneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 45, y luego también publicado en Ultra, núm. 21, 1922, que cambia de nombre para convertirse en la primera parteMeneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 45 de "Campos atardecidos."Grau, Borges y la arquitectura 18 El Borges que escribió estos poemas fue el Borges que vuelve a Buenos Aires en 1921 y que "ha conocido las vanguardias europeas, se ha interesado en especial por el Ultraísmo y el Expresionismo, y se adhiere al imperativo de la novedad".Lefere, "Fervor de Buenos Aires, en contextos" 211 Sin embargo en Fervor de Buenos Aires “las huellas del Ultraísmo empiezan a debilitarse”Meneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 14. Su poesía fue depurando su excesivo uso de las imágenes, y adoptó un estilo sencillo que permanecería en Fervor de Buenos Aires."His poetry was purged of its excessive use of images, and he adopted the simple style which was to appear in his first volume, Fervor de Buenos Aires." McKegney, “Buenos Aires” 162 Borges excluye, salvo una, todas las composiciones de estilo ultraísta, acogiendo únicamente otras mis recientes, de signo opuesto o distinto. Al "entusiasmo" de tipo whitmaniano, ante la pluralidad del universo, sustituye el "fervor" por el espacio acotado de una ciudad; más exactamente, de unos barrios y un momento retrospectivo.De Torre, “Para la prehistoria ultraísta de Borges” 458. En este poemario se observa la relación de la gran aventura espiritual que vivió el sujeto lírico, la relación gozosa entre el paisaje y el alma del locutor, la retórica expresa de manera objetiva la visión de lo existente y sensible, por metáforas esencialmente visuales y por hipálages y la concreción del poema-poemario como prisma y metáfora del arte de escribirMarini Palmieri, “Lirismo, expresionismo, ultraísmo” 10. La primera edición constaba de cuarenta y seis poemas, precedidos de una ‘prefación’ en que se propugnaba las convicciones poéticas del joven Borges a la par que consideraciones sobre la ‘esencia’ y la ‘hechura’ de sus versos.Lefere, Borges 20. Los poemas son en verso libre y están en primera persona del singular y a veces del plural, que demuestran una gran unidad desde los puntos de vista de la voz, tono, léxico y de la temática. Así se dejan fácilmente atribuir a un mismo sujeto lírico, quien se manifiesta como un paseante fervoroso de Buenos Aires, cuyos espacios, emblemáticos o desconocidos, públicos o privados, evocan sucesivamente a la par sucesos o circunstancias personales y familiares.Lefere, Borges 22 Estructura Prólogos El primer prólogo “A quien leyere” de la edición de 1923 consta de ocho párrafos, de los cuales sólo permanece el párrafo octavo en todas las ediciones a partir de la de Poemas (1922-1943) de 1943.Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 84 Además hay prólogos del 29 de agosto de 1964Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras Completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1969 Vol. I. Pág. 12., del 18 de agosto de 1969 y de 1974Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1974. , todos en Buenos Aires. El libro consta de treinta y tres poemas, cuya temática está relacionada con Buenos Aires, con sus personajes, sus calles y sus características. Los títulos son: Afterglow, Amanecer, Arrabal, Atardeceres, Ausencia, Barrio recuperado, Benarés, Calle desconocida, Caminata, Campos atardecidos, Carnicería, Cercanías, Despedida, El Sur, El truco, Final de año, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Inscripción sepulcral, Jardín, La noche de San Juan, La plaza San Martín, La Recoleta, La rosa, La vuelta, Las calles, Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922, Llaneza, Remordimiento por cualquier muerte, Rosas, Sábados, Sala vacía, Trofeo y Un patio. Inspiración Más allá de los años que pasó viviendo en Europa durante su juventud, Borges sentía a Buenos Aires como su patria verdadera. La académica María Luisa Bastos considera que “la novedad en la versión borgena de la ciudad no se debe a la originalidad de la anécdota ni del enfoque, sino al tono lírico y elegíaco, gracias al cual las calles apartadas, los arrabales, la luz de los patios pierden el tinte folklórico y la contemporaneidad para transformarse en puntos de referencia, espejos de las imágenes anteriores”Bastos, Borges ante la crítica argentina 79. Borges decidió plasmar su forma de ver la ciudad, el sentimiento, sus personajes más representativos y sobretodo la emoción que le produjo el descubrimiento y la contemplación de los barrios bonaerenses.Zito 23 “En su alma golpean fuerte las barriadas modestas, sus calles íntimas y familiares como patios. A diferencia de otros poetas, que miraron la ciudad con orgullo y con admiración, Borges contempla sus barrios con una ternura desconocida.”Zito 51 Luis Marínez Cuitiño considera que la El crítico Carlos Alberto Zito argumenta que en Fervor de Buenos Aires la luminosidad es “elemento fundamental de la pintura que Borges hace de su ciudad … Fuertemente visuales, estas composiciones, más que describir la ciudad, la iluminan, y son muchas veces sólo la emoción de la luz en las calles porteñas”Zito 36, como en el poema “Calle desconocida”. “Una y otra vez, como previendo su ceguera, Borges aborda el tema del ocaso, de la luz que se extingue, de la penumbra inminente”Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 37. Nótese dicho elemento sobretodo en “Afterglow”, “Ausencia”, “Atardeceres”, “Campos atardecidos”, “Líneas que pude ver escrito y perdido hacia 1922” y “Las calles”. Sobre el espacio del arrabal Robin Lefere considera que la determinación y la definición del arrabal borgeano no son nada simples. Primero encontramos un desdoblamiento del espacio del arrabal: el “arrabal’ propiamente dicho, es decir espacios periféricos pero urbanos aún y las “afueras”, espacios extraurbanos que funcionan como ecos nostálgicos de la pampa argentina. El rasgo esencial que comparten es la oposición al espacio céntrico de la gran urbe bonaerense. Así el arrabal es un espacio estético y simbólico, casi exclusivamente visitado por un flaneur quien experimenta evocaciones espiritualesLefere, Robin. “Fervor de Buenos Aires en contextos” 217. “Borges no fue un gran poeta amoroso, e incluso en su prosa el tema se rehúye con una sistemática premeditación embargo encontramos rasgos de amor adolescente que quedará marcado en el poema “Despedida””.Barnatán 73 De igual forma el poema “Sábados” se inspira en sus constantes visitas a la quinta de las hermanas Lange donde el joven Borges conoció a Concepción Guerrero de la cual se enamoró. Concepción tenía dieciséis años, por lo que la única posibilidad de encuentro entre ambos era en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en casa de los Lange todos los sábados.Zito 104 El libro incluye poesías dedicadas a Juan Manuel de Rosas, gobernador de Buenos Aires durante dos períodos en el siglo XIX, al Cementerio de la Recoleta, a los arrabales y a los cuchilleros, entre otros elementos. Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos *[http://www.literatura.us/borges/fervor.html Prólogo a la versión de 1969 de Fervor de Buenos Aires] en Literatura.us Categoría:Libros de poesía Categoría:Literatura de Argentina Categoría:Literatura en español Categoría:Obras de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Poesía moderna